


Life As You Know It

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'verse beginnings [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Male Slash, Rape/Non-con References, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as Dean knows it is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life As You Know It

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of pain and torture at Sam's hand.

Dean’s asleep when Sam arrives at their motel room; sprawled face down across his bed, one hand gripping the knife under his pillow. He’s beautiful; face younger and peaceful in repose and Sam can’t wait to see how gorgeous he is when he’s screaming, covered in blood.

Sam toys with the idea of waking his brother here, fucking him senseless and letting him realize that life as he knows it is over, but it will be so much more satisfying on Sam’s turf. Here, for some reason, Dean still thinks he’s in charge.

Sam’s going to enjoy teaching him differently.


End file.
